Waiting To Meet You
by Moon Frost18
Summary: Kotetsu can't sleep. What's he supposed to do to pass the time? One shot and full of cute fluffiness. Set after Guarding the Future timeline (WIP)


A/N: This is just a one shot spin off, set later in the timeline of the "Guarding the Future" story I'm working on. Just a bit of fluff to smile and coo at :) This was based on a prompt that I found and it made me want to try and match it with a pairing I liked- for my own entertainment mostly- then I figured I might as well share. As always, I don't own any characters except my own. Enjoy!

The summer night was warm, almost unbearably so. The only saving grace was the gentle breeze wafting through the open window. That, Kotetsu thought, and the woman curled next to him. Kana slept peacefully beside him, unaware of her husband's inability to sleep. Ever so gently, he brushed back the strands that lay across her cheek, his thumb ghosting over the sweep of her cheekbone as he cupped her jaw.

She slept soundly now, the dark circles slowly beginning to fade from beneath her eyes. Her stomach had finally settled enough to allow her to catch more than a few interrupted hours of sleep without fleeing from their bed to be sick. A smile played on his lips as he rested his palm against her rounded stomach and felt the child there stir beneath his hand.

"Hey there, little guy…" Kotetsu said softly, then paused, looking thoughtful, "or girl." He smiled, chuckling a little to himself, his thumb stroking across Kana's stomach gently. "You don't know it yet, but I love you. Almost as much as your mother. Almost. I can't wait to meet you." He bent to brush a kiss to her stomach and what felt like a foot lazily kicked at him, making him laugh softly. He grinned down at his unborn child, shaking his head ruefully. "Gods help us though, sometimes I forget that you're inheriting from both of us."

His smile softened as he studied his wife's sleeping form and then glanced back at where his hand rested. "Your mom sings to you all the time. I don't have the best voice, but I can try and help you sleep." Softly, he sang what few lullabies he knew. Her skin was warm beneath his palm and he felt their child slowly settle, its fussing falling still beneath his hand.

He sat there for a moment longer, smiling at the woman gently illuminated by the moonlight and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then one last one to her stomach.

"Sleep tight, little one. I love you." He whispered.

Kotetsu felt himself start to finally drowse off and he lay back beside his wife, one arm draped protectively over her stomach. His eyes drifted shut as he listened to the sound of an owl softly cooing outside, the wind gently rustling the leaves.

"I didn't know you could sing like that."

The quiet voice snapped him out of his near slumbering state and his eyes flew open to see Kana smiling gently at him. She giggled at the flush on his face that was barely illuminated by the glow of the moon and he huffed as he buried his face against her neck.

"You weren't supposed to hear that."

Kana wrapped her arms around him, smiling as she nuzzled her face into his spiky hair. She breathed in the scent of sleep that clung to him, mixed with a scent that was unique only to him. Kotetsu relaxed, although his face still warmed at the fact that she had heard him earlier, and his arm wound around her. She felt his mouth graze her shoulder and shifted her head to give him access to her neck, shivering as his breath ghosted over her skin.

"I thought it was adorable," she said finally as they caught their breath and felt him slump against her shoulder.

"Man, I'm never going to live that down..." he groaned and she laughed.

"I won't tell if you don't," she teased and his fingers brushed against her stomach, a small smile playing on his lips as she curled into his side, her head resting on his bare chest. She rested her hand over his, both of them feeling the faint stirrings of their child. "You're going to be a great father," she said softly and he chuckled.

"I apologize in advance for teaching this little monster everything that I know."

"I'll tell Naruto to be on the lookout for his competition," she grinned and he laughed before pressing a kiss to the top of her tousled hair.

"Damn straight. I can't have a child of mine being well behaved all the time."

"Gods help us."

The night air ghosted over their skin and Kana curled closer to him, shivering slightly. The man smiled before pulling the blankets back over them and she sighed as she relaxed into his embrace. Kotetsu ran his fingers through her long hair, tracing down her side and back up her arm. Gradually, he felt her head grow heavier against his shoulder and her breathing deepened as sleep overtook her once more.

"If they take after you, there's nothing to worry about," he murmured, "If anyone is going to be a great parent, it's you." He rested his palm against her stomach again, "I can't wait to meet you, little one." Resting his chin on top of his wife's head, he drifted off to sleep, a smile playing on his lips.

A/N: And there you have it! A little bit of cute fluff that hopefully made someone out there smile. I always pictured Kotetsu as being a fun dad, and I can only imagine the trouble that him and Izumo would cause as parents, teaching their kids how to torment the village, their spouses just sitting in the background shaking their heads and wondering how long they have until their little hellions turn the pranks against them. Anyway, hope you smiled! Thanks for reading and leave me a quick review if you liked it!


End file.
